


14. Green

by smiledarnyou



Series: Big Damn Table [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can you believe they uploaded body painting, i missed the glow paint in the radio show, kind of works???, mature adults in a mature relationship, now here we are, right before i published this, the irony is real, try new things!, where dan tries to be romantic and it???, which is body painting apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledarnyou/pseuds/smiledarnyou
Summary: Dan sees a romantic post on Tumblr and decides to add an original Daniel James Howell spin to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrienaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrienaline/gifts).



> Ironically enough, this was started two days prior to April Fools, and the concept for this prompt was discovered months before, as a gift to my lovely, lovely friend Ros. So imagine my complete shock when Dan and Phil uploaded the prank video with body painting involved. Sigh. My coincidences are starting to grow far worse than theirs.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dan fully intended to stop taking romantic advice from his peers.

They were perfectly content with their movie and game nights with take-out, and the occasional run around in London to look at shops and cool trinkets to decorate their apartment with. They were happy with Phil sitting on the red chair in the office, Dan playing Guild Wars as Phil tended to some business on the phone or computer, or simply reading a book. They were comfortable in each other’s presence, regardless of whatever circumstance. They did enough traveling in their lifetime in the beginning of their relationship, up until their tour took them scattered across the world. As well intended as their friends were, providing ideas and telling stories of their own personal intimate adventures, they had felt satisfied on their own terms. 

There would be moments when Dan would scroll through his Tumblr page to build his queue for the first couple months, where he would find romantic photographs of couples holding hands in scenic spots around the world, of flower petals strewn across silk bed sheets, and bucket lists written in perfect calligraphy of where they dream to be in their relationship. He would scoff at the sap of it all, but he had to admit they had found their own versions of these stories. Their camera rolls on their phones had photos and videos of their past excursions and sneaky candid moments of each other, and their computers held edited moments from collaborations their viewers could only dream to find. Phil, on their second anniversary, had learned the hard lesson of using real rose petals instead of fake petals, two days after the fact. And somewhere in their phones’ notes, amongst the business plans, shopping lists and reference points, was their own plans of where they saw themselves in a few years time. 

They were all idealized aesthetic versions of a person's dreams or beliefs in what a relationship should or could be. One could take these concepts, but the reality normally sets in. There’s expenses to handle, and messes to be cleaned. 

Now there were also moments where Dan would try to stop approaching these things so stoically, and embrace the internal dreamer that he once was as a teenager. Dreaming about going to concerts, meeting idols, going to different countries all over the world and doing so called "couple goals" just for the hell of it. Phil was the one who invented the tagline that haunted his side channel for years. "Try New Things!" 

There was a certain Tumblr post that sparked Dan’s curiosity, at one point. A mistake, or just another good time in Dan and Phil’s joint lives? He would just have to decide later.

He took a screenshot of the post itself, lingering on it afterwards. The tagline popped in his mind again, and he fought a smile. The concept formed in his mind, listing the materials needed and finding the right time on their busy schedule to even put it all together. He sent the picture to a few close friends, forcing to tend to other matters around the apartment. There were still little bullet points forming in his mind, the corners of his lips turning up at the scenarios that began to play. 

His phone thankfully buzzed before he could possibly begin a headache, and he put the duster down to check his phone to see Louise replied first. 

_Daniel, I have NO idea what you two have been up to in the last two weeks, but if you needed a little spark of romance, you could have come to me sweets. But in all honesty, go for it! That’s such a lovely idea. A friend of mine did that with her boyfriend and she said it was one of the romantic things she’s ever done. DO IT!!! Just make sure to have a few towels with you and you’ll be set to go._

He chuckled at that and sent a response back. _Just a few towels or do we cover the entire room in plastic?_

_You two aren’t that awful._ She paused and Dan allowed to correct herself before he said anything else. _Or better yet, just do that. Just in case to be safe._

After a few more minutes of consideration and triple checking their schedules, he checked through Amazon to find the materials he needed and ordered a two day shipment. When he got the confirmed email for the payment and shipment, he tucked his phone into his pocket and joined Phil in the living room to find the next show they would delve into for the next week.

______________________

Phil had his suspicions with Dan when he asked him to get more soy milk from the store. He knew they had plenty the night before (he made sure of it when he made his late night snack of cereal). There was only enough of the milk for one cup of Phil’s coffee, when he was sure he left at least three cups worth. Dan was the first one to wake up, and there was no way he managed to consume three bowls worth of cereal and milk in one setting. 

Dan sent him off, saying he would start editing the gaming video they filmed the night before, and Phil walked down to the corner shop a few streets down. Thankfully it was still early on a weekday, so there was less traffic and less people on the pavement, so he was able to walk in peace and quiet. He enjoyed seeing their fans, taking pictures with them and making quick, light chatter with them (enjoying the occasional gift from the fan who so happened to be holding onto a gift for them, just in case). Sometimes it was just good to walk around without being stopped by fans, or by any stranger rather.

The stop to the store was only a twenty minute endeavor, the walk back home just as easy. When Phil walked into the kitchen, beginning to take out the carton of milk and fold the paper bag, he froze. Processing. He could hear music playing from the living room, and when he peeked outside the kitchen, he saw the door to the living room was closed. He was sure the door had been open before, and he was sure that there had been absolutely no music playing from the living room. Dan _did_ tell him he would be editing. Unless he decided to edit on his laptop, instead of being stuck in the office?

He quickly tucked the paper bag underneath the sink and put the milk in the fridge, to see what was going on in the living room. 

Instead of finding Dan on the couch, he opened the door to find towels on the ground. Dan was crouched on the floor with several small bottles of acrylic paint, paper plates, two glasses of water and a paper towel roll. Also, he was barely dressed, only wearing shorts, a pair of Captain America socks and a big grin. 

He had walked on some strange things when it came to Dan, but this was on the top of the list of the more recent events. 

“Welcome back!” Dan greeted, standing up to gesture to his set up. His phone was perched on the television stand, playing some soft alternative music and the television wallpaper was on its slideshow setting, flitting through some nature photos. 

“Wha-”

“I already finished editing Sims last night while you were sleeping.” Dan lent down to adjust something on his phone, his shorts riding down on his soft hips. Phil’s eyes jumped from the half-naked man, to the floor laid out in front of him. “So I figured we can do something relaxing. No shows to catch up on, no video games to yell on about, just something...calming.” Dan coughed, adjusting his shorts, a soft flush on his cheeks. 

“Aw, yeah?” Phil was stunned to see the set up, but he was stunned at the sweet gesture. They really never had a day’s break in the past week, filming two solo channel videos and two gaming videos, editing and posting and tweeting. Sneaking off to YouTube Space and driving to Martyn’s office for them to test more shirt material for their spring set. As often advertised that they were recluses, they had been rather busy.

“Yeah.” Dan appeared shy, the spot on his jawline growing red. “It’s silly, maybe, but. There was something I saw. Looked cool. Figured we can try it out.”

Phil double checked the area. He couldn’t find any sheets of paper anywhere. He looked back to Dan, eyes trailing down his body again. “Try what out, exactly?”

He cleared his throat. Dan looked just as nervous as the day he suggested their second book title. Just as nervous as the day he asked Phil if they could get a tour bus with a bed for the both of them. Just as nervous as anything Dan had ever asked Phil for about a video idea or an apartment project. The bashfulness was so sweet that Phil shed off his coat and walked to Dan to take his hands in his own. With the press of Phil’s hands in Dan’s own, brown eyes were determined and able to meet blue. 

“I want to try body painting. If. If that’s okay.” 

His brows went up at the suggestion. It was a fairly new concept, one they embraced for a radio show, with glow paint. It was cold, sticky and filled with innuendos and jokes to last the Internet years later, but it was fun. It only seemed like a one time thing, however, and Dan never appeared interested in ever doing something close to it again. It had been a few years since, so he was bound to change his mind. 

But he was excited to begin it again. There were no cameras this time, no audience to watch over them, and less clothes than the last time. It would be difficult to find reasons for him to say no. 

“That’s more than okay.” Dan’s soft, concerned smile split into the same big grin from before. “Really, really okay.” 

There was a bit of a scuffle as to who would go to paint first, Dan or Phil, but it was Phil who won a battle of rock, paper, scissors. Phil went to go change out of his clothes and Dan was laying on his stomach by the time he came back, his chin laying on his crossed arms. Dan’s head slightly bobbed to the best of the music, and he hummed along, his fingertips running along his arm. 

Phil walked forward, wanting to get the view even closer. He brushed his fingers lightly on Dan’s shoulder to warn him, and he settled down onto the back of his thighs. He took a deep breath, almost having to fight back an exasperated laugh. Several years later, and he still needed to find his peace. He was always able to appreciate Dan’s body without lust fueling his judgement, able to appreciate the softness of the skin and the freckles and stretch marks that decorated it. From someone who used to be so slender and so much smaller, grew stronger, fuller. And yet somehow he was just as gentle. 

Phil's rested both of his hands on Dan's shoulders, digging the hands in softly. He felt Dan take a deep breath, feeling the rise and fall of his shoulders. “This wasn't meant to be lead to a massage,” Dan sighed. “But if that's where you want this to lead to, then-”

“No, no, that's alright. I'll be on my best behavior.” Teasing just slightly, he slowly moved his hands from his shoulders, moving down to his waist. When Dan shivered, he let go and went to open a bottle of blue paint. When Dan grumbled something mean, Phil only just laughed and ripped the foil off the lid. 

“What are you going to paint?” 

“A beach. It's been awhile since we've been.” Phil looked to see if there was a paintbrush, but there was none to be found. “Dan? Where's the brushes?”

“Well. You see. What happened was I < em> meant to get the paint brushes when I ordered everything else, but I sort of-”

“You forgot the paint brushes? For body painting?”

“Oh _hush_ .” Dan waved his hand dismissively. “You can just use your fingers.” Phil rose an eyebrow at that, and although Dan was unable to see his expression, he seemed to realize the implication. “I swear. I actually meant to get them.” 

“Right.”

“Believe me or don't, but that's what happened.” Phil snorted at that, taking a plate and dumping some of the blue paint on the dish. Dan kicked his foot back, smacking Phil in the arse and yelping when a bit of the blue paint dripped onto his back from the action.

“Karma.” Dan blew an indignant raspberry at that, settling down and resting underneath Phil’s weight. Phil dipped his finger into the paint, and then began to paint a thick line of blue on the midsection of his back. Dan shivered, goosebumps rising on his arm. “Still cold?”

Dan nodded, gasping when Phil went in to paint along Dan’s left side. “I figured it would be room temperature at least.”

“Want me to microwave it?” 

Dan lifted his head up, giving him a startled expression. “Seriously?” he scoffed.

“What? Can you microwave paint?” 

“I’m not having you break the microwave, Phil. I’ll be fine. Just keep going.” Dan sucked in a breath as Phil trailed another line on his lower back. His fingers dipped into the back dimples and he grinned at the shudder running through his body again. 

“I can turn on the fireplace, if you would like me to.” 

“I’ll be fine. This is plenty romantic as it is.” Dan let out a squeak at the last borderline Phil drew on the left side. “Ok, ok,” he hissed. “Fireplace would be really nice right now, I take everything back.” Phil set the paint down and carefully lifting off of him to go set the fireplace. Dan picked up his phone to open his camera, looking at Phil’s handiwork on the screen. “So is the bottom half supposed to be the water?” 

“Yup.” Once the gas was lit and the heat began to pour through the vent, he heard Dan give a content sigh. Phil sat back down on the back of Dan’s thighs again, picking up his plate. “And the rest of it is going to be the sand. Since you're tan enough.” 

Dan snorted. “Creative.”

“You provide an easy canvas.” Phil began to fill in the square he made on Dan’s lower back, dipping his finger back into the paint. The warmth of the fireplace helped Dan relax, the cool tackiness feeling of the paint beginning to fade away from his mind. It helped Phil relax too, lust far from his mind as he just enjoyed filling in the gaps and streaks, covering up an occasional freckle or spot. Just to tease, he poured a bit more paint on Dan’s back with no warning and Dan let out another squeak, kicking his foot back again with a curse. Phil quickly spread the paint around with two hands, apologizing through a fit of giggles. After they settled down again, they sat listening to Dan’s playlist, Dan occasionally asking what Phil was drawing on his back. 

Once the big square of blue was finished on the back, Phil cleaned off his hands to begin with the black paint. He illustrated the story on Dan’s back to him, drawing stick figures building sandcastles with motes, adding tiny red flags. On one particular mole on his shoulder blade, he used his pinky finger to add the tiniest brown legs to make it a horseshoe crab. He added two stick figures, one with a brown fringe and the other with a black fringe, both of the figures wearing sunglasses and holding hands while standing by the water. Dan hid his face in his crossed arms to hide a laugh, but Phil could feel it tremble through his body, messing up one of the legs of another stick figure with a surfboard. 

He went to see if he can get away with making a tiny yellow sun on the back of Dan’s neck, but as soon as his fingers hovered over the sensitive area, his hand was slapped away. Phil peeked up to look at Dan’s face, grinning at the dangerous glint in his eyes. He held his hands up in surrender. “Just adding a little extra touch.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Lester,” Dan grumbled, giving him a playful squint and settling his face back in the nook of his folded arms. 

“I’m almost done, I think.” He poked at the blue of the water, testing to see if it was dry before he could open the cap of the white paint. “What are you going to do?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Phil pouted. “But I’m telling you what _I’m_ doing.” 

“You volunteered to do it. I didn’t ask. Besides, I’m the one who came up with the idea.” Dan lifted his head up to wink. “So I can keep it a surprise.” Phil gave him a deeper pout and Dan offered a cheesy grin in reply. Phil poked at the dimple, leaving a white crater right by his mouth. Dan squawked, slapping him away and rubbing at the spot on his face. 

“Okay, okay,” Phil giggled. “I’m done.” 

Dan rose a brow, slowly getting up and holding his arms far from his sides to avoid the paint. “Take a picture so I can see. Take a couple close ups as well.” Phil followed orders, taking as many close ups as possible, then handed the phone over for him to see the artwork. Dan flicked through the photos, his smile growing and growing into a splitting grin. He bent down with the force of laughter erupting, covering his face with his hands. 

“It’s not _that_ terrible is it?” 

“No, no,” Dan sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes. “It’s beautiful, really. The amount of detail is quite lovely.” He stood next to Phil, pulling up one of the pictures. “Is that supposed to be us?” 

“Yup.” He pointed to the stick figure with the curly brown fringe. “That's you, of course. And the black haired one is me.” He watched Dan’s face soften a bit, the teasing melting away as he stared at the picture a bit more. He could still see the white spot hiding in his dimple, and he rubbed his thumb there to wipe it away. 

“You're too sweet to me.” Dan wrinkled his nose and made a face, stretching his back. “Ok. Should I take off this art now, or should we wait until after? It's starting to all dry.” 

“Does it itch or anything?” 

Dan shook his head. “It just feels like a thick temporary tattoo on your back.” 

“So not too bad then.” 

“Not at all.” He patted Phil's shoulder, gesturing for him to lay down. “Your turn.” Phil laid down on the floor carefully, taking note there was not a single speck of paint on the towels. He felt a little proud of himself. “You still want the fireplace on, or are you okay without it?” 

“You can leave it on, just in case.” The room was still relatively warm and comfortable, and with them just wearing shorts, there was no issue with being too hot. He crossed his arms just as Dan had, resting his head. He felt Dan’s hand on his shoulder, smiling at his warning before Dan rested on the back of his thighs. The weight of Dan was warm, solid and familiar, and Phil took a deep breath to relax. 

There was nothing inherently lustful about a half-naked Dan resting close to his arse. Phil was an adult more than capable of dividing sexual activities from romantic activities. Sometimes he just had to will himself to focus on the proper context.

Phil saw him reach for the green paint bottle and he pursed his lips. He wondered what Dan would be painting. “Grass?” he suggested.

“I’m not telling you,” Dan sing-songed. He leaned in a little to put the bottle back down, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder to smirk at him. “You can guess all you want, but I can guarantee anything you think of will be wrong.” 

Phil pouted. He probably would never be able to bet on it either. Dan surprised him with this at the very least, there was no telling what he was up to with the painting. “Alright.” Dan gave him a quick, sweet peck on the cheek and he went to work.  
To Phil’s absolute horror, Dan appeared to squeeze the entire contents of the bottle onto the paper plate. “Dan, wha-”

Dan hushed him. “It’s a surprise.” He carefully picked up the filled paper plate, making sure not to spill a single drop. “OK, now be prepared.”

Phil half-expected the paint on his back, but he never anticipated was how cold the paint would be. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Dan first began painting. Dan laughed at his expense, shushing him. “It’s okay. You’ll get used to the feeling after a couple minutes.” Phil began concentrating on the patterns Dan began tracing on his back, listening to Dan humming along to a Tame Impala track. The patterns seemed mindless, not really taking a shape as Dan traced a finger along his sides, lower back and shoulders, but Phil kept his tongue held down, enjoying the ministrations. 

“You know I’ve thought about connecting the freckles on your arm.” 

Phil smiled, turning his head to peek at his face. Dan seemed focused on whatever he was painting, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. “It would look a mess.” Dan’s lips turned up at the idea of how that would appear, snorting. 

“And your shoulders too. They’re completely covered. Except for this one patch here.” Dan wiped off his hands and took a bit of Phil’s red paint and began drawing something on his right shoulder. Phil focused on the tracing and laid his head back down, feeling the straight lines, thinking the movement was rather strategic. He realized exactly what Dan was drawing and he started laughing.

“A pentagram?” he asked, exasperated. He peeked at Dan again, who just had this mischievous grin. 

Dan shrugged. “It kind of looks like a star. If you trace your freckles you can see anything. It’s like a Rorschach test. Kind of like over here on your arm.” He took the yellow paint and began tracing along another set of freckles. “Right here? I can see Big Dipper on your arm.” They laughed together over the silliness of it all, and Dan went back to painting on his back.

They fell into the same lull of their activity. Dan changed the phone to play Phil’s favorite movie soundtrack playlist for his benefit, and Dan continued to paint. Phil’s painting felt shorter compared to Dan’s, with him pausing to wait for certain spots to dry, but Phil barely minded. It was nice to just to loosen up, let his mind focus on anything other than the stresses of the world. Just to be able to focus on them alone. He began to fall asleep to Dan’s humming and gentle touches, and the soothing heat from the fireplace, until Dan woke him with an abrupt “Done!”

Phil lifted his head, and looked to see Dan looking at him with the same mischievous smile from before. “Done?”

“Yes. It’s beautiful. It’s art.” He wiped off his hands with a damp paper towel and grabbed his phone. He took a few pictures and stood up, gently tugging Phil up with him. Dan held the phone against his chest, pursing his lips to fight against a laugh. 

“Can’t be better than the fanart I saw this morning, but I’ll take your word for it.” Phil stood by and Dan looked like he was going to explode with laughter, his cheeks puffing a bit. “Show me your masterpiece.” 

Dan lifted the phone from his chest and Phil tilted his head, staring at the picture, trying to digest what was in front of him. What was supposedly on his back appeared to be a giant green blob, with a line of blue at the bottom. What appeared to be eyes...red lips...black lines forming wrinkles and what appeared to be a face…

“No. _No_ . You didn’t.” 

Dan burst into full-hearted laughter, unable to contain himself. Phil just continued to gape at the picture on the phone.

There was a giant Pepe the Frog on his back, all done in acrylic paint. As well as a red pentagram on his shoulder, and the Big Dipper on his arm. Phil paints a beach with kids building sandcastles and of themselves holding hands at the beach, because romance. And Dan, the man with the plan, painted Pepe. 

He was in love with this man, absolutely. Head over heels.

But he was also so, so incredibly done. 

“ _Dan_ .”

“What, you don’t appreciate my artwork?” Dan gave him a fake pout and set the phone on the television stand. 

“I...do. I just wasn’t anticipating you painting a giant meme on my back for thirty minutes.” The absurdity of that sentence made him crack a little bit, and he began to giggle. Dan followed suit and they collapsed into a fit of laughter. 

Any time they would have their shared moments of ridiculousness, that was always what followed. Laughter leading to belly aches and repressed giggles even days after the fact. Like the moment Dan attempted to relax by building his own terrarium, and winded up having it shatter into bits of broken glass and sand. Of Phil walking into the room that moment, seeing the situation that was supposed to be absolutely heart wrenching. But in that shared connection of eye contact, staring at the bits of broken glass and shattered hopes, Dan was on his back, holding to his sides as he wheezed and Phil was gripping onto the door frame with tears in his eyes as he laughed. 

They were absolutely silly and ridiculous and covered in acrylic paint. And they were in love. 

After they both collected their breath, they looked down at the paint bottles and the messy paint covered plates. “I can’t believe you actually used half of this bottle,” Phil sighed, picking up the plate. 

“I knew I would.” Dan bent down to pick up the bottles. “I’m actually starting to feel the paint crack.” He turned around for him to check to see if it was. The paint was beginning to crack and curl at the edges. Phil pinched a part of Dan’s side (receiving a pinch of his own) and peeled it off. “Shit. That’s going to be hard to take off in the bath.”

Phil gave him a cheeky smile and a wink. “Need some assistance?” Even though he said it in the most faux-suave fashion, instead of being met with an exasperated smile and eye roll, he was surprised to see Dan consider it. 

“Could you help me, actually?” A few years back if he had asked that question, Dan would become all sultry-eyed and hanging around Phil’s neck. Now, Dan just had a knowing smirk on his face; approaching it like it was a practicality, instead of an act of seduction. “You do me, I’ll do you?” 

They began to clean up as quickly as possible in the living room, grabbing the supplies and towels off the floor in a record time. They grabbed two towels to bring to the bathroom, left the others on the kitchen table to fold for later, turned off the fireplace and made their way up the stairs. Dan turned the hot water on and they undressed and sat under the hot water letting the steam collect and soften their skin. 

“So Tumblr was a good idea after all,” Dan mused as Phil grabbed their body wash off the rack. “I’m going to have to thank Louise for the second opinion.” 

“You told Louise, did you?” 

“Yeah, just needed her input.” He watched as Phil stood under the water, back facing most of the impact. “Is any of it coming off?” He turned Phil around to see if there was anything coming off. There were little bits of Pepe’s face beginning to flake away, but that sad frog face remained put. “Yikes. Okay.” 

Phil snorted at that and sighed, passing a hand cloth to Dan. “Well since it was your idea, I say you clean me first. Fair?” 

“Fair.” Dan made them switch places: Dan’s back facing the water, and Phil’s back facing him. He began to scrub away, as gently as he could to not irritate and pull the skin. “You think we can do something like this again? I know we’ve done this before, with the glow paint at the show, but. It just never came across my mind again. It doesn’t necessarily have to be painting each other, but-”

“Yes, of course.” He peeked over his shoulder to give him a reassuring smile. “I think it’s a great idea.”

“Yeah, but, I don’t know. It isn’t too sappy? I mean, the posts are just always for aesthetic purposes, but at the same time…”

“It would be nice to do any of those things with you. Aesthetic or not.” Phil heard Dan snort at that, but he can tell the answer was nice enough. "Really, no matter what you find online or what any of our friends tell us, if there's something you want to try, you can tell me." 

"It just sounds like we're talking about exploring kinks again." A conversation that was years ago, and one that was consistently evolving. Phil sighed, lolling his head back against Dan's chest. He made sure to keep eye contact with Dan, ensuring his words would sink in.

"And like I've said before, I'll say it again. No matter what. Aesthetic or not. If it's something that interests you, or even if you just want to surprise me, I'm more than willing to give anything a go."

Dan smiled softly, nodding. Phil puckered his lips in an invitation, and Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes and accepting the offer. They shared a quick peck and Dan went back to work scrubbing off the paint on his back.

After fifteen minutes of scrubbing, hot water, and half a bottle of body wash, their backs were scrubbed raw and clean. They mutually decided any funny business would not be done with cold water and they could relax for the time being, so they wrapped themselves in fluffy towels and hid under Phil's blankets to warm up. They laid down for a bit, just enjoying each other's closeness and warmth, not really wanting to rush into anything. Phil nuzzled his cold nose against Dan's cheek and Dan whined a compliant, rolling away. Phil could feel his eyes beginning to grow heavy again. It was only eleven in the morning, sunlight was pouring through the window slats and he could hear the drill outside, but everything was beginning to melt away with the warmth. "Dan?" 

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to take a nap, if you don't mind" 

Dan chuckled, leaning his back against Phil's chest. "I think I can join you then." They both laughed at that, shuffling a bit closer. Phil felt him drift off a bit, feeling Dan's breathing slowing progressively, and feeling his own eyelids growing heavier and heavier. Before he finally fell asleep, he thought about opening his own list of things he would like to do, a few things he saw family members and friends share on Facebook. He also had to text Louise a thank you as well, for encouraging the thought. 

All was done with well intentions, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ros, I know this might be a complete shock to you, but I hope you enjoyed! You've been one of my closest friends and biggest supporters this year, and I wanted to repay you in some small way. <3 There's going to be plenty more projects to come, all because of your support, inspiration and friendship. So thank you. For everything.


End file.
